


Ky and Millia

by Kei_Ishikawa



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Platonic Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Ishikawa/pseuds/Kei_Ishikawa
Summary: They're sad, and all they just need is a lake, the silence, and each other's company.





	Ky and Millia

**Author's Note:**

> To all the Ky kiske and Millia Rage shippers out there :) Let us always love these two and write more fanfics for them!

They found each other alongside a lake bathed in moonlight. The night was cool and serene, and Ky Kiske sat on the grass just beside a familiar face.

_**"Hello, Millia."** _

Millia Rage didn't mind when he had taken up her personal space, being very much used to it already.

_**"Hello, officer."** _

She then leaned her head by his shoulder, and he by her head, and both took in the wonderful display in front of them. Neither smiled as they sighed, letting out a lungful of cold air.

How often did this happen - their meetings? No more than two or three times in just a year. An hour and a half each. And yet they were so... _frighteningly close._

Faint, rhythmic breaths; beating hearts like a music so sad... they can both hear them, _and it was beautiful._

* * *

 

The meetings were unplanned. But how did it all start? It's a painful memory they did not wish to go back to. Some things were just better off forgotten.

_**"It's been a while."** _

_**"So it is."** _

Both can agree that they were highly intuitive individuals. Somehow they knew when one of them would come to their very spot at the side of the lake.

But not all times when one of them can find the presence of the other. Because most of the time, they're alone and it terrified them.

The chances that they would meet were very rare, and they would hastily take a firm grip on those chances once it happened. Seeing each other, being together, those short precious moments of knowing that they were still alive… it's what keeps them from the brink of insanity.

_**"I miss you so much."** _

_**She hugged him in return.** _

* * *

 

In their meetings they hardly ever talked, just a few exchanges of nods, secret glances, and brief but soulful sometimes they do, but neither talked about themselves knowing that they didn't have to. She didn't spoke of her endeavours, and neither did he. It seemed that they prefer the tranquil silence that fell between them.

But not even the trees nor the fireflies nor the lake knew that a conversation exists through the silence that inhabits their atmosphere. Silent understandings came from their silent conversations. It was their own form of communication - of knowing and understanding each other's pain and confusion. Odd it may be but it was really soothing.

The silence was their peace. Yet in a time when war and hate rule over their world, peace hardly makes the cut. What was peace anyway? - an illusion that naïve people like them just loved to believe.

Still, they remain hopeful of its existence, because that so-called illusion reigns over in their quiet meetings, finding comfort in each other's company and shattering whatever doubts they had had.

* * *

 

_**End**_.


End file.
